


00000100

by WahlBuilder



Series: As The Old Gods Before Us [3]
Category: Mars: War Logs, The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Military, Pre-Relationship, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Two entities has been following Sean's unit.





	00000100

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of a Lesser God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314571) by [Modlisznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik). 



> As with other works inspired by _Children_ , thank you, Mo, for tolerating my scribbles =*

[Since I'm not exactly sure how to make AO3 to follow the specific script format, here's [the link to the PDF](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Nstme5Q0VaChIiOP5wmYeZQZRMzq_AxU) of the story.

Actual word count is 1389.

I'm sorry for inconvenience.]

 


End file.
